pregnantchallengefandomcom-20200216-history
KPopp family tree
Key *♀ Female *♂ Male *† Vampire *‡ Alien *§ Ghost *⊕ Witch *✧ Fairy *☾ Werewolf The Sims 3 Kelly KPopp ♀ #Accident ♂ (father - Benjamin Schmidt) ##Jarvis ♂ (mother - Jazlyn Parrott †) #Anorexia ♀ (father - Booker Singleton) ##Anal Circus ♂ (father - Delbert Sheehan) ##Binge-Eating ♀ (father - Narwhal Rumplestilt) ##Sharla ♀ (father - Daron Byrd ⊕) ##Jerry ♂ (father - Daron Byrd ⊕) #Sludge Hooker ♀ (father - Alton Yamamoto) ##Slut Muffin ♂ (father Anthony Springer) #Hookah Boots ♂ (father - Alton Yamamoto) ##LaShawn ♂ (mother - Marjorie Madrigal) ##Kristie ♀† (mother - Jazlyn Parrott †) #Pig Shanks ♂ (father - Jak Reynard) ##Bitch Pudding ♀ (adopted) ###Accident II ♂ (father - Narwhal Rumplestilt) ###Tallywacker ♂ (father - Jose Hawkins) #Road Waste ♂ (father - Ethan Parrott) #Dick Ballswor ♂ (father- Kanoa Parrott) #Sewage Skank ♀ (father - Miles Schipano) ##Honey Boo Boo ♂ (father - Cristopher Roach) #Slutty M. ♀ (father - Miles Schipano) ##EarthQuack ♂ (father - Anthony Springer) ##Constipation ♂‡ (father - Voohon Vajjer ‡) #Cinderblock ♀† (father - Cornell Riffin †) ##Pussy Popper KPopp (father - Anthony Springer) #Butt Knocker ♂† (father - Cornell Riffin †) #OthaWhiteMeat ♀ (father - Robert Olsen) #VaggySunshine ♀☾ (father - Robert Olsen) ##AWKWARD ♂ (father - Anthony Springer) ##Red Bull ♀ (father - Conrad Milam) ##AMANDA BYNES ♀ (father - Cristopher Roach) ##Miley Cyrus ♀ (father - Cristopher Roach) #TittySprinkle ♂ (father - Zac Whipsnake) ##Damian ♂ (mother - Jazlyn Parrott) ##Tanesha ♀ (mother - Jazlyn Parrott) #Ruben Z. Dix ♂ (father - Rodney Singleton) ##Kendrick ♂ (mother - Marjorie Madrigal) ##Keenan ♂ (mother - Leeann Diamond) ##Nolan ♂ (mother - Sonia Jasper) ##Clarence ♂ (mother - Mona Holbrook) #Diabeetus ♂ (father - Cameron Winn) #Duck Face ♂ (father - Jaime Whitney) ##(Name unknown) (mother - Gwen Glover) #Hairy Vag ♂‡§ (father - Xias Pollination Technician ‡§) ##Davis ♂§ (mother - Lily Lum) #Anal Dribble ♀ (father - Aleksey Lopes) #Horn Dog ♂‡ (father - Voohon Vajjer ‡) The Sims 4 Vaggy Sunshine KPopp ♀ '§ # Vulva Smiles ♀ (father - Julio Nix) # Tentacle Testi ♂ (father - Julio Nix) # Pee Stain ♂ (father - Tom Wurth) 'Anorexia "Aunt Ana" KPopp ♀ # Herpes ♂ (father - Malcolm Weathers) # Catastrophe ♂ (father - Julio Nix) # Cheesy Vagina ♀ (father - Abel Corbin) # Squishy ♀ (father - Abel Corbin) # Butter Balls ♂ (father - Julio Nix) # Cheese Puff ♂ (father - Julio Nix) # Meow ♀ (father - Alijah Lott) # Hashtag ♀ (father - Malcolm Landgraab) Marriages The KPopp family members have married a few times during the Pregnant Challenge. Some of these relationships have not worked out entirely. Vaggysunshine got married twice once in the sims 3 and again in the sims 4. Kelly also got married in the sims 3 Screenshots of the family tree KPopp checks the family tree in an episode from time to time. Family tree ep 12.png|The family tree at the start of Episode 12 Ep17tree.png|Family Tree in Episode 17 (kids from right to left) Ep20tree.png|KPopp family tree in Episode 20 Family tree ep 25.png|Family tree in Episode 25 Family tree in episode 27.png|A screenshot of the family tree in episode 27 (Horn Dog is off screen) Family tree episode 35.png|The family tree in Episode 35 (great-grandchild Accident II is not appearing) Family tree ep 40.png|Family tree in Episode 40 (great-grandchildren not showing, two grandchildren not fully loaded) Combined Tree 2.png|A complete family tree for Kelly KPopp (newer versions will be uploaded periodically) See also *Quick kid table Category:KPopp family